A Un Minuto De Ti
by Hayate-sama2.2
Summary: El amor no distingue fechas u horarios, religión o sexo, estatus social o raza, cuando pasa no hay nada que pueda detenerlo y hasta el corazón mas obstinado cae rendido entre sus redes. Natsuki descubrirá que la felicidad está a un minuto de ti. (Soy mala con estas cosas ;v)
1. Chapter 1

**A Un Minuto De Ti**

El día que la vi por primera vez fue un 15 De Septiembre, lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque por entonces el tipo que tenía por padre falleció a causa de una riña callejera, ese día recuerdo estar en la escuela cuando mi madre fue papel cualquiera a Yamada un viejo amigo de ella, llegó a mi conversación con mi maestra y me llevó con ellos al hospital, al parecer no se podía hacer nada por mi padre, porque estaba gravemente herido se había metido una sobredosis y ahora agonizaba en una de las camillas de la sala de urgencias, de ese mediocre hospital.

Aquella vez fue la primera vez y la única que tuvo sentido por mi padre, algo diferente al odio o el rencor, sentí lastima, al ver que alguien más que otras veces me había usado como su saco de boxeo personal, agonizante y con el miedo ante la inminencia del final de su vida plasmado en sus oscuros ojos.

Recuerdo que solo allí, en su lecho de muerte me dio, lo único que aún lo conservo de él ... Un concierto o mejor dicho un sueño, Aún recuerdo con toda tu vida de sus palabras "Escúchame bien Natsuki, si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, no hay nadie dentro de tu corazón o mejor aún no entregues tu corazón a nadie, pues si lo haces es como entregarle a esa persona un revolver y esperar que no sea el gatillo ", nunca esperé que mi padre de entre todas las personas me dijera esas palabras ni que yo decidiera tomar su concejo.

Cuando falleció luego de un tortuoso ataque de tos, mamá pasó un raudales envuelto en un abrazo por parte de Yamada, pero yo, no fui capaz de derramar una sola lágrima, por ese hombre solo que me hizo un padre.

Yamada invirtió gran parte de sus ahorros para que mi padre tuviese un entierro en uno de los más dignos cementerios de esta ciudad, lo cual vi como algo innecesario, pero que agradeció secretamente pues me brindó la oportunidad de verla por primera vez.

A pesar de haber decidido tomar el lugar de mi padre, me fue imposible fijarme en la belleza que había sido posada frente a mis ojos.

Justo al lado de la tumba de mi padre otra persona era sepultada ese día, entonces fue cuando la vi, cabellos castaños, piel blanca, tanto que parecía casi efímera, un poco más baja, aunque por su apariencia debía rondar por la misma edad que tenía yo en ese entonces, 12 años, tenía un rostro hermoso al igual que su cuerpo y unos ojos rojizos tan tristes, que casi se venía opacados por las grandes bolsas negras que colgaban bajo ellos, que llevaran a una vida fuera de la habitación y otros tanta entre lágrimas, ya que sus ojos se venían muy hinchados e irritados.

Durante solo un segundo su mirada se fijó en mí y yo, me quedé paralizada que ciervo frente a las luces de un auto.

Y es que ni las lágrimas ni la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la tierra del día, la opacar la innegable belleza de la portadora de aquellos ojos que más adelante serian mi perdición ...

En los siguientes días lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era la nítida imagen de aquella hermosa chica, y en vez de preguntarme cosas como ¿Por qué estoy tan interesada en una niña? ¿Es eso normal?, el único interrogante que parecían surgir en mi pequeña mente, era ¿Alguna vez, la volveré a ver?...

Por muchos años esa pregunta giró en mi mente como si de un círculo vicioso se tratara, una y otra vez, parecía que desde aquel día que cruzamos mirada había caído perdidamente en el embrujo de esos bellos ojos rojos.

La segunda vez que la vi ya tenía yo 14 años, después de la muerte de mi padre, Yamada se había convertido en un gran apoyo para mi madre quien aunque había querido a mi padre a pesar de ser lo que era, nunca lo había amado. Y siendo así Yamada, con detalles y cuidados, poco a poco se fue haciendo con el corazón de mi madre y con el mío, pues en el encontré el padre que siempre anhele pero nunca tuve.

Así pues el concejo de mi padre termino convirtiéndose solo en un viejo recuerdo.

Desde los diez años había demostrado, un gran interés por todo aquello que llevara un motor, pero en especial por las motocicletas y Yamada quien había aprendido primero a manejar y reparar una motocicleta que a cocinar. Decidió transmitirme sus conocimientos, así que yo iba a la escuela en las mañanas y en las tardes me dedicaba a aprender del mejor.

-Mamá iré a correr un poco- avise mientras sentada en el porche amarraba los cordones de mis viejos tenis, eran tan cómodos y el primer regalo que me dio Yamada, así que no quería cambiarlos a pesar de lo desgastados que se veían, lo mismo sucedía con mi sudadera.

-A dónde vas vestida de indigente cachorra?-pregunto mi fastidiosa amiga Nao una pelirroja de picaros ojos verdes, más baja que yo y con un bizarro sentido del humor.

-Cierra la boca araña, que más decente que tu si estoy- y llevaba toda la razón mientras yo estaba correctamente cubierta, Nao iba en un par minúsculo de Shorts que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, sandalias y una delgada camisa de tirantes.

-Ca-cállate!, es que está haciendo mucho calor!-se quejó sonrojada hasta las orejas, cosa que aun a pesar de los años de amistad seguía sorprendiéndome, ya que Nao solía ser tremendamente descarada y aun no entendía que era lo que hacía que se sonrojase con mis comentarios…

-Tienes razón pero no es razón para que andes por allí contribuyendo con el calentamiento global- intervino Mai haciendo referencia a la vestimenta de Nao y las reacciones que provocaba en las personas, era una peli naranja pechugona, de carácter maternal a quien conocimos una mañana en la escuela mientras dos niños uno Tate y otro Takeda ( Dos estúpidos sin remedio) le molestaban por el tamaño de sus pechos, Nao y yo terminamos dándoles una paliza lo cual nos dio una suspensión de dos semanas, y una nueva e inseparable amiga, desde entonces siempre habíamos sido "Las tres mosqueteras" solía llamarnos mi madre.

-Hey pechugas-chan, que no se supone que ayudarías a Saeko hoy?-dijo Nao cambiando el tema.

-oh! Cierto! Hoy me enseñara a hacer lasaña!-dijo emocionada, era una loca amante de la cocina.

-lasaña dijiste?-pregunte con ilusión.

-exactamente, será la más sabrosa de todas!-dijo con orgullo.

-Si es lasaña yo te acompaño- dijo Nao ingresando a mi casa con toda naturalidad- si tardas mucho no te quejes si me como tu parte!-grito ya segura tras la puerta.

-Cómetela y no vives para contarlo araña sarnosa!-le grite pero la muy cobarde ya debería estar en lo más profundo de la casa-

-Jajajajajaja ustedes definitivamente no son felices sin una discusión al día-dijo divertida- bueno Nat, iré con tu madre y no te preocupes te guardare una súper porción y haré mayonesa cacera para ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablas en serio?- pregunte casi babeando.

-claro que si!, solo tienes que correr dos horas mínimo- dijo seria, era muy estricta con nuestros hábitos saludables.

-Por tu comida te corro un maratón-

-mejor no mes ideas Nat~ y ve a correr de una vez-dijo dando una palmada a mi espalda.

-Jajaja está bien, entonces nos vemos en dos horas-dije antes de empezar a correr.

Mientras corría por mí ya tradicional ruta, decidí dirigirme a un nuevo parque el cual hace solo meses habían construido, y si era sincera la primera impresión que me lleve al verlo, fue que era hecha por ricos y para ricos, mis desgastada sudadera y mis viejos tenis, parecían resbalar completamente de aquel pintoresco paisaje, así que decidí irme de allí lo antes posible, pues no me gustaría que alguno de esos riquillos quienes me veían casi con asco me arrojaran algún tipo de desinfectante o intentaran sacarme a patadas de allí 8aunque probablemente serian ellos quienes recibieran las patas si lo intentaban).

Pero entonces allí estaba ella, nunca imaginé que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto en tan solo dos años, era cierto que había crecido bastante pero aún seguía siendo más baja que yo, su cabello también había crecido y parecía brillar con aquel sol de verano, su frente estaba un poco perlada con sudor lo cual le daban un toque atrayente, se había hecho más hermosa haciéndome pensar que con tanta belleza era imposible que se hiciera aún más bella.

No pude evitar notar que no era la única que parecía idiota viéndola, pues todos aquellos que me veían cual bicho raro cuando llegue a ese lugar ahora se hallaban más interesados en babear por la bella adolecente a escasos pasos de ellos… espera, si estaba a escasos pasos de ellos eso quería decir que literalmente la tenía frente a mí.

Así que si miraba hacia al frente me iba a topar con todo su esplendor de bruces, tragando saliva di un paso hacia atrás, aun sin entender por qué me ardía la cara…de seguro me había quemado con el sol, sep, eso tenía que ser.

Cuando mire hacia al frente casi me caigo de la impresión al tenerla tan cerca, como era posible que siendo una niña fuese tan bonita!?, si todas las niñas que conocía eran feas y con F de Foca!.

Mientras la ardilla que hacia funcionar mi cerebro, parecía tener un ataque por la impresión al tenerla tan cerca, note que me miraba con curiosidad, casi analizándome con su roja mirada que parecía la de un león hambriento descubriendo a una jugosa presa, y no la de una niña rica que se topaba con otra que llevaba el aspecto de un indigente, a su vista.

Mientras que su amiga, la cual no noté hasta que por cosas del universo me cayó una basurilla en el ojo y tuve que desviar obligatoriamente mi mirada de la otra chica, era rubia y bajita pero tenía la apariencia de ser fuerte físicamente y me veía con cara de perro rabioso casi como si yo me fuera a robar algo de allí.

-Ara, no te había visto antes?-dijo y como cayendo en cuenta de algo pregunto, con mucho más interés- cómo te llamas?-dijo con voz aterciopelada y un extraño acento muy agradable por cierto.

No quería que notara lo idiota que me dejaba su presencia, así que entre en mi modo….como lo llamaba Nao?... Tempano de hielo o algo así, en fin, una vez me tranquilice le respondí con voz más ronca de lo normal.

-Natsuki-de seguro debía ser por lo seca que sentía la garganta.

-Ara, que bonito nombre Nat-su-ki-canturreó - Yo soy Shizuru y ella es mi amiga-no le dejó ni terminar.

-Haruka! Haruka Suzushiro! Apréndetelo bien delincuente-escuche bien? Acaba de llamarme delincuente?- ella es Yukino-señalo a la otra chica la cual se veía tan introvertida y hasta temerosa de mí, que ni la había notado.

-Oye! Porque me llamas delincuente? Si yo no te he hecho nada!-le recamé antes de que se me olvidará.

-Porque eso pereces, una delincuente!- gritó nuevamente con su ruidosa voz de pito.

-"pareces" Haruka-chan- le corrigió con voz suave la chica agarrada fuertemente a su camisa.

-E-e-eso drje- rezongó en voz baja mordiéndose la lengua

-Ja! Cállate monstro gritón ni siquiera hablas bien-

-Ca-Cállate Tru!-dijo mordiéndose la lengua

-ja..JAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo enserio te mordiste la lengua?! Jajaja cuántos años tienes?-dije burlándome.

Y es que hasta Shizuru quien se había mantenido en silencio divirtiéndose con la situación se moría de la risa a su muy elegante modo.

Antes de poder terminar el pequeño escándalo que habíamos montado, principalmente la ruidosa y yo, pues Shizuru solo intervenía para echarle más leña al fuego y luego reír a costa nuestra, y La otra chica solo corregía los errores de su rubia amiga, el teléfono de Shizuru sonó haciendo que se marchara de inmediato con apenas aun "hasta luego", como despedida.

En los siguientes días a pesar de que había reemplazado mi tenis y mi sudadera favorita por unos nuevos, y fui al mismo parque todos los días durante dos semanas no la volví a ver.

En aquel entonces aunque no era consiente, lo encantos de Shizuru ya habían empezado a caer por ella.

Tuvieron que pasar 4 años más para que volviéramos a encontrarnos, ya me había hecho a la idea de que quizás nunca más me la cruzase en el camino, además en aquellos caños yo había cambiado bastante, la vida no había sido muy buena conmigo, las únicas personas en las que confió y me permito ser yo misma son mis tres únicas amigas, mi madre y Yamada, Mikoto la chica gato fue la última en unirse a nuestro reducido círculo social, bastante aniñada y de una poderosa familia quien había decidido vivir humildemente con su madre luego de la separación de esta de su padre, tiene un hermano a quien solo Mai ha visto, y es una persona muy alegre quien vive perdidamente enamorada de nuestra peli naranja pechugona, quien ni se enteraba de nada, es que hasta yo la más densa de las tres se daba cuenta, en fin me había hecho de una fama de lobo solitario y témpano de hielo, apodo esparcido amablemente por Nao, como siempre.

Habíamos optado por asistir a la misma universidad, una de las mejores en el país la cual había decidido abrir un paquete de becas completas así que optamos por apostarlo al todo o al nada, estudiamos como si no hubiese mañana e hicimos la respectiva evaluación para dos universidades, una nuestra meta y la otra nuestro plan B, con mucho esfuerzo logramos pasar y así ingresamos a Fukka Gakuen, una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Japón.

Su director Fujino Shiro nos recibió personalmente e inscribió a cada una en la carrera por la que habíamos optado, Nao Mikoto y Yo, optamos por Ingeniería Mecánica con postgrado en diseño automotriz mientras que Mai eligió Gastronomía.

No fue hasta la segunda semana de estudios que nos encontramos de nuevo y esta vez fueron Aquellos ojos rojos los que me encontraron.

Aquella tarde me encontraba tomando un descanso mientras leía un pequeño libro de relatos, leer se había vuelto uno de mis más apreciados pasatiempos, estaba tan sumida en mi lectura que no pude notar su presencia hasta que ella misma se manifestó.

-Nat-su-ki~-susurró en mi odio haciendo que sorprendida me pusiera de pie de un salto.

-Q-Q-ue!? Shizurú?!-no podía creerlo.

-Fufufu la misma que viste y calza- Dijo sonriendo, provocando que sintiera la sangre subir a mis mejillas-

-P-P-P-ero tu- como es que-no sabía ni siquiera como empezar a preguntar el por qué que de su presencia allí.

-Parece que hubiese visto un fantasma-dijo con un infantil puchero, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiese imaginado una actitud tan infantil de su parte.

-L-lo siento, es solo que no esperaba encontrarte de nuevo, mucho menos aquí-

-Bueno, lo cierto es que yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero ya ves, las coincidencias si existen-dijo sonriendo nuevamente y entonces sin siquiera darme cuenta, encontré el que se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito, hacerla sonreír.

Con la oportunidad de haberla encontrado nuevamente, empezamos a coincidir con más constancia, a veces nos topábamos en los pasillos a pesar de tener carreras bastante distintas y que ella estudia administración de empresas con posgrado en contabilidad, así que no sería muy común encontrarnos con tanta constancia.

Como coincidíamos tanto, nuestro círculo de amigos se hizo uno solo, yo les presente a Nao, Mai y Mikoto y ella a Haruka y Yukino a quienes yo ya conocía, y a Reito Kanzaki, quien resultó ser el hermano mayor de Mikoto.

Todos congeniamos muy bien a pesar de las continuas discusiones amistosas entre Nao y yo, o Haruka y yo… al parecer era yo la más problemática del grupo, jej, éramos un grupo bastante poco común, los más agraciados y famosos de la academia, y nosotros los becados, por así decirlo la plebe entre aquella comunidad de riquillos estirados, llevándonos bien, paseando por allí, comiendo juntos, etc.

Realmente un grupo bastante disparejo.

Con el tiempo los lazos se hicieron mas fuertes, la pareja de Haruka y Yukino se hizo oficial en el penúltimo semestre de universidad, Reito quien iba tras Mai, al final perdió la carrera contra su hermana Mikoto, al parecer Mai siempre había gustado de Mikoto pero era lo suficiente tonta para no darse cuenta de que la chica gato "babeaba pos sus huesitos", en palabras de Nao.

Así pues los solterones del grupo éramos: Nao, yo, Shizuru y Reito. Los dos últimos no por falta de pretendientes pues eso, les sobraba. Pues Nao era demasiado libre como para atarse con una sola pareja, en palabras de la misma y yo….pues yo era muy yo como para atreverme a intentar algo con Shizuru, de quien aunque al principio me costó horrores aceptar, estaba más que perdidamente enamorada, había ignorado por completo el concejo de mi padre.

Porque si, yo había sido lo suficiente tonta como para enamorarme de la estrella más inalcanzable de este enorme firmamento…

-Natsuki, que estás haciendo?-me pregunto aquella mañana de febrero, era el último año que pasaríamos en aquella universidad, luego de ello todos tomarían su propio camino.

-Trabajo en el diseño que planeo entregar-dije tratando de centrarme en los trazos frente a mí y no en la hermosa Shizuru y su perfecto vestido color crema.

-oh! Te refieres a aquel concurso que están elaborando en tu facultad? Preguntó curiosa, tomando asiento a mi lado, a la suficiente distancia como para que pudiera percibir a la perfección el característico perfume de su cabello.

-Sep, esa exactamente Mikoto, Nao y yo, estamos planeando ganar el cupo directo a esa empresa-dije centrando mis ideas en algo más productivo, que mi babeo seguro ante la presencia de la chica a mi lado.

-lo sé, han estado trabajando como locas en ello desde la mitad del año anterior-dijo acercándose un poco más, hay… si seguía así un día de estos me iba a matar.

-Bueno es que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en cuál sería la carrocería perfecta para el pequeño monstruo que tengo aquí-dije mientras le ensañaba con orgullo el modelo del motor y las partes internas de la motocicleta en la que estábamos trabajando, tenía un poco de cada una.

-vaya! por lo que logro entender, lo que estas terminando allí no es ningún "pequeño" monstruo, es un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero he de admitir, que aun sin carrocería se ve bastante atrayente, has mejorado mucho-dijo con orgullo, lo cual me lleno de confianza.

-jeje supongo que tienes razón-sonreí nerviosamente el que ella me elogiara valía mucho para mi.

\- y como la tiene!-intervino Haruka sorprendida, quien apenas hacia acto de presencia.

-Vaya, Natsuki-san es increíble-agrego Yukino acercándose para observar mejor la estructura dibujada en los planos.

-Jamás imagine que aquellos dibujos tan burdos pudieran involucionar de esta manera –dijo la rubia apreciando las suaves pero bien trazadas líneas.

-"Involucionar"?-me pregunte mientras buscaba algún error en los trazos.

-Es "Evolucionar" Haruka-chan-corrigió Yukino, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de alivio, al notar que solo era el terrible problema de vocablos en Haruka.

-Haruka-han, el señor director preguntaba por la sustentación del ultimo taller-menciono Shizuru a lo que Haruka pálida cual papel, se llevó a rastras a su novia gritando una especie de rara disculpa, mientras disparada corría hacia su aula.

-y luego dicen que la olvidadiza soy yo-gruñí.

-Fufufu es que Natsuki ha crecido mucho- dijo sonriente mientras se recostaba en mi hombro

Suspire feliz ante el gesto-mucho trabajo?-pregunte mientras guardaba el plano ya finalizado-

-El taller de posgrado ha sido todo un martirio-se quejó

-ya me imagino debe ser todo un dolor de cabeza –

-y que dolor- concordó y es que a los pobres estudiantes de Administración les habían puesto a hacer diversos proyectos y tesis, literalmente todos había tenido que exprimirse los sesos hasta el ultimo minuto.

\- y dime, desayunaste ya?-le pregunte mientras tomaba una botella de té y una bolsa de papel que tenía preparadas, adelantándome correctamente a su respuesta.

-No tuve tiempo, el plazo para entregarlo era esta mañana así que no me quedo de otra que saltarmelo-puse la bolsa y la botella frente a ella.

-toma, cómelo antes de ir a clase, iré con Nao y Mikoto para terminar los últimos detalles del diseño-dije mientras esperaba a que ella se moviera de mi hombro, sentía que si me quedaba un segundo más junto a ella mis defensas contra su encantador aroma caerían.

-Shizuru?-pregunte extrañada al no recibir respuesta de su parte.

-umm…. No puedes quedarte un poco más?-preguntó en un susurro.

Era injusto, ella sabía que no podía negarme a sus caprichos, suspirando me acomodé mejor en el asiento Nao y Mikoto tendrían que esperarme un poco más.

-Okini, Natsuki…-me agradeció relajándose a mi lado, luego de unos minutos sentí todo su peso en mi costado, era enserio? La gran Shizuru Fujino, se había quedado dormida?, en un lugar público y a plena luz del día?, Wao su agotamiento debía ser demasiado.

Si por mí fuera la hubiese dejado dormir cuanto quisiera allí mismo, sin moverme ni una pulgada, pero debía ir urgentemente a encontrarme con esas tontas, de lo contrario estaríamos en problemas, así con todo el dolor en mi alma, me moví suavemente haciendo lo imposible para no despertarla, tome mi mochila y luego a ella en brazos, por suerte estaba tan agotada que solo se acurruco mejor en mis brazos sin despertar, aliviada, caminé hacia la enfermería, allí Youko le dejaría descansar cuanto necesitara.

A paso tranquilo caminé por los pasillos siendo el obvio centro de atención, no todos los días podías ver a la gran Shizuru Fujino durmiendo como si no hubiese un mañana en brazos de quien según Nao era la persona más gruñona y fría de toda la academia, con un ligero sonrojo avance lo más rápido que pude sin descuidar mi valiosa carga dando con la enfermería en minutos, al ingresar se hallaba vacía así que intenté depositarla en la camilla más cómoda que encontré, pero ella se aferraba a mi chaqueta sin dejarme ir, así que con un suspiro, lentamente y con toda la paciencia que para ella tenía, la cual era infinita al parecer, me despojé de mi preciada prenda logrando así por fin posar a Shizuru en la camilla una vez lograda la Azaña, observe como se aferraba a mi chaqueta y dormía de manera placida con una dulce sonrisa.

Se veía tan bonita… A estas alturas ya era inútil negar lo obvio, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la chica frente a mí, lo que había empezado con una tonta atracción se había convertido en aquello a lo que tanto temía "Amor", había sido una tonta, al saberme enamorada de su cuerpo, baje la guardia ante la tonta idea de que posiblemente nunca me la volviera a topar, y heme aquí después de años juntas en esta academia, conociéndola poco a poco pasito a pasito, me descubrí tontamente enamorada de esa hermosa forma de ser y pensar que tenía, allí es donde me supe perdida y sin salida, había caído mi corazón en la telaraña de sus encantos, suspire nuevamente, siempre que ella estaba junto a mí, se me hacía imposible no suspirar como la idiota enamorada que era.

Mientras la veía allí tan bella… tan grácil… pensé en como nunca tendría un oportunidad con ella, tan perfecta y hermosa que lo tenía todo en esta vida!, nunca se fijaría en una don nadie como yo… ya suficiente suerte había tenido como para que ella hubiese decidido ser mi amiga, no podía pedir más que eso, no tenía derecho a pedir más que eso.

Si solo yo fuera mucho y ella muy poco, quizás lo intentaría, si ella fuera muy poco y yo lo poco que soy, lo intentaría también, pero como ella es mucho y yo tan poco… jamás tendría oportunidad alguna.

Agh… mi padre tenía razón enamorarse era como darle un revolver cargado y esperar que no apretará el gatillo haciéndome el corazón añicos… corazón, maldito traidor como te atrevías a revelarte contra la obviedad de la razón, que acaso no te diste cuenta de que cuando ella nos presente a la pareja que elija en el futuro, será cuando presione el gatillo y a quema ropa nos perfore?, maldito masoquista me resultaste.

Mientras reñía con mis sentimientos dentro de mi cabeza, mi celular vibro anunciándome la llegada de un mensaje de Nao donde me pedía entre palabras no muy aptas para el público, que me apresurara.

Así que guardando mi teléfono, le di una última mirada mientras me levantaba del banquillo donde me encontraba.

Entonces una idea atacó mi mente, al principio me negué a ella, pero entre el corazón y la razón nuevamente gano aquel maldito traidor, así que aprovechando que parecía que nadie vendría en un rato, me incline a su lado, con delicadeza, aparte el castaño cabello esparcido en su frente.

"Ah… es tan bonita…" pensé y lentamente me acerque a aquellos rosáceos labios que parecían atraerme como abeja a la miel, cuando ya me encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi meta, un leve movimiento en ella me alarmó, pensando que la había despertado me aleje asustada, pero por suerte, parecía ser solo una reacción del sueño que debía estar teniendo.

Aliviada, me decidí a alejarme, por culpa de un tonto capricho casi había hecho algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría, prefería quedarme como amiga por el resto de mi tonta vida guardar estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi, a que ella se alejara de mi o me odiara.

Si quería permanecer a su lado, entonces debía guardar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón y permanecer simplemente como su "amiga", aun si cada día me torturara un poco más el innegable amor que por ella sentía prefiero una vida a su lado aun si no es en el lugar que anhelo, a el eterno sufrimiento que para mí significaría el odio que pudieran reflejar a mi causa sus lindos ojos.

Así que con un nuevo suspiro, la arpía con la sabana a su lado y la chaqueta, todas las formas era imposible recuperarla, me daba la vuelta y me enviaba el libro con Nao y Mikoto, el diseño y la mantendría distraída de estos sentimientos que me agobiaban ...

Mientras un paso rápido la peli azul se alejaba, una joven castaña abría sus ojos, susurrando una sola palabra.

-Cobarde ... - mientras entre brazos brazos estrujaba aquella prenda en la que perduraban la fragancia y la calidez de aquella torpe chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Con un suspiro la peli ocre se puso más cómoda sobre la dura cama de enfermería y con un suspiro poco a poco fue dejándose embriagar por el agradable aroma de Natsuki, era un suave olor a pinos y limón, suspiro …."Quien pudiera atrapar esa esencia en un frasco, seguramente sería millonario…"pensó mientras caía en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, donde un par de ojos verdes sinceraban su corazón.

El resto del día paso de manera rápida la competencia se hallaba en su apogeo final, todos los estudiantes de ingeniería estaba sumergidos en su proyecto, cada uno presentaba las características, materiales y funcionamiento de sus posibles creaciones, con la esperanza de atraer la atención de los jueces, lo cuales permanecían continuamente escépticos e inexpresivos, lo cual ponía más presión sobre los estudiantes al no saber que podría estar pasando por la mente de estos.

Mientras que en las aulas de Shizuru empezaban a poner en el tablero el nombre de todo aquello estudiantes, que habían aprobado en sus proyectos.

Ya hacia el final de la tarde-Noche se habían conocido ya quienes había aprobado con bien sus respectivas carreras y debían prepararse para la próxima graduación.

Mientras en el Área de los motores.

La gran competencia que había sido tan dura llegaba a su fin, cada estudiante había puesto todo de sí, pero desgraciadamente solo un equipo ganaría y ese fue el de nuestra estimada ojiverde, las chicas había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero además de un contrato directo con la mejor industria Automotriz de Japón "Kyohime Corporation".

Eufóricas habían celebrado como si de niñas se tratasen causando la risa de más de uno de los presentes.

En conmemoración a esto y ya que todos habían aprobado, en cada una de sus áreas decidió que se llevaría a cabo una pequeña celebración en la mansión Fujino en torno al triunfo de las chicas principalmente ya que cada uno de ellos había visto con cuidado el esfuerzo de cada una de ellas, se había decidido que todo el grupo de amigos pasarían la noche allí ya que para cuando terminaron ya eran más de las 02:00 am y más de uno estaba perdidamente ebrio, cada quien durmió en una habitación separada pero aquella noche de luna llena una inquieta oji verde al no poder conciliar el sueño sabiéndose bajo el mismo techo que la chica de sus anhelos salió en medio de la noche con su fiel chaqueta sobre los hombros, la cual le había sido devuelta a última hora aquella loca madrugada por la oji rubí, camino por los silenciosos pasillos de la enorme mansión, esa por la cual en el último año había rondado tan continuamente aprendiendo hacia donde conducían cada uno de sus pasillos guiada siempre por Shuzuru quien emocionada como una pequeña niña, explicaba cuidadosamente todo aquello que conocía acerca de aquella histórica construcción la cual había permanecido desde hace muchas generaciones a su familia.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la brillante sonrisa de Shizuru, suspiro y tarareando una vieja canción de amor fue Tomando asiento en el césped justo al lado del enorme estanque Koi que había en medio del jardín, la luna se mostraba enorme en la bóveda nocturna, totalmente despejada brillando tranquilamente haciendo de aquella noche una perfectamente clara, suspiro y con la vista fija en el fantasmal reflejo que le devolvía la clara agua del estanque pensó.

-El reflejo de esta luna es igual que tu Shizuru, tan bella y resplandeciente, pareces estar tan cerca de mi tanto como para que con solo extender mis manos pueda tocarte, pero lo cierto es que-extendió su mano tocando con suavidad el reflejo que ante su tacto se dispersó, perdiendo su forma en las ondas del agua- si intento tocarte, entonces te desvanecerás entre mis manos-dijo con voz ronca… nunca se imaginó que amar pudiese ser tan doloroso.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no fue hasta que la voz suave de Shizuru intervino en su monologo, notó que había estado hablando en voz alta.

-Porque dices eso, Natsuki?- pregunto la dulce voz a sus espaldas, alarmada quiso girar para verla pero entonces una pregunta vino a su mente, ¿cuánto habría escuchado?, entonces el miedo la invadió ante lo incierto de los gestos que podrían estar dibujados ahora mismo en el rostro de la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener su mirada si giraba el rostro, así que se mantuvo en la posición en la que estaba, haciendo acopio de su nueva compañera "La cobardía".

Por qué, podía parecer un lobo feroz y frívolo cuando estaba en la universidad y se enfrentaba sin temores a cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo, pero cuando se trataba de Shizuru y lo que sentía por ella, entonces se volvía un indefenso cachorro que ni siquiera era capaz de ladrar.

-¿Porque no me respondes Natsuki?-pregunto esta vez mucho más cerca-¿porque te niegas a tomar mi mano? –pregunto esta vez con voz temblorosa- dime Natsuki, porque cuando lo que más anhelo es tu tacto te niegas a tocarme, porque cierras lo ojos ante la verdad que te gritan los míos, porque a tus oídos no llegan todos los te quiero que entre latidos te envía mi corazón siempre que estas cerca, porque no te das cuenta que cada detalle, cada cambio en mí, cada sonrisa, cada risa, solo son para ti, porque no eres capaz de ver que te amo! Si desde el primer día en que te vi has sido lo único en mi cabeza!-grito desesperada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en aquella alfombra verde que formaba el pasto finamente cortado, bajo nosotras.

Ante esto me puse de pie rápidamente, con el corazón palpitándome a mil me acerque a ella aun sin ser capaz de creer lo que habían escuchado mis oídos.

-Shi-Shizuru…hablas enserio?-pregunte con ilusión.

-Claro que si tonta- respondió

-Yo- yo…. N-no sé qué decir-mi mente estaba hecha un desastre

-entonces no digas nada y solo bésame- reclamó a lo que con el corazón en la mano me acerqué lentamente a ella tomando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos y le bese suavemente, expresando en ese gesto todo aquello para lo que las palabras no me alcanzaban.

-Eres muy densa sabes?-me dijo una vez nos separamos en busca de aire-llevo años dándote pistas para que te dieras cuenta de que yo me moría por ti Natsuki –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en mis piernas con un suspiro.

-pe-perdón es solo que, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiese podido imaginar que sintieras lo mismo por mí-le dije mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo me sentir se hizo muy obvio y es que Shizuru, Tú ves la belleza en un espejo y yo encuentro la belleza si te miro… ni te imaginas lo preciosa que eres-susurré.

-Fufufufufu… quien diría que mi Natsuki tiene alama de poeta-dijo burlona

-Shizuru! -

-Natsuki-susurro mientras esta vez ella era quien me besaba, tenía que decírselo era ahora o nunca, tomado mi valentía me aleje un poco de ella rompiendo el beso, ella me miró con un puchero, le mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Shizuru, Te Amo! Por favor se mi novia!-le pedí, el silencio se hizo y cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba llorando.

-Shi-Shizuru?-

-pensé que tendría que pedírtelo yo-dijo mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas a mí.

-Qué clase de persona seria si no pudiese pedirte algo tan importante?-pregunte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Una muy pasiva, de eso no hay duda-intervino la burlona voz de Nao.

-Creí que tendría que hacer de cupido con ustedes dos-agregó Reito vestido de Ícaro con un arco en mano…

Ese es medio rarito.

-Snif Snif me alegro por ustedes no es así Mikoto?-agregó una llorosa Mai-

-Um! Felicidades!-dijo Mikoto animada como siempre.

-Bubuzuke ya era hora de que le pusieras bozal a esa delincuente-Dijo la gritona

-Collar Haruka-Chan-corrigió Yukino.

No podía creerlo! Habíamos sido el entretenimiento aquella noche o que!?.

-JAJAJAJAJ, no, no, no, no, para que la corriges Yukino, si eso de Bozal le cae como anillo al dedo al cachorro-dijo riendo a rienda suelta Nao.

-Cállate Araña-gruñí

-Ves? JAJAJAJAJAJA-siguió riéndose la muy sínica

-GRRR!-

-Ya, ya, no me vayas a morder y me pegues alguna peste-dijo "restándole importancia al asunto"-

-NAO!-Prácticamente ladre, debería corregir esos hábitos.

-JAJAJA, YA vale no te molesto mas no vaya ser te de algo, por la cólera y hablando en serio felicidades, ya me tenías cansada con esos cambios de humor tan frecuentes, un rato estabas súper Feliz por simplemente habértela cruzado por allí y al siguiente ya andabas toda depresiva en un rincón con tus ideas medio suicidas, les deseo lo mejor-sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias Noa-san-

-Nao, solo Nao, ya eres de la familia-

-Sí que puedes decir cosas buenas a veces he?-dijo asombrado El princeso, digo Reito.

-Ca-Cállate- y allí teníamos a la Tsundere de lado de vuelta.

Aquel día en medio de bromas y burlas, por fin pude ver aquello que durante todo ese tiempo mi miedo no me había dejado ver en aquellos hermosos ojos rojos, en los que resplandecía aquella alma que sabía era la mitad de la mía.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno, si no les importa qué tal si regresamos a dentro? Está haciendo mucho frio y mañana debemos ir temprano a la universidad-Dijo Mai.

-Diablos! Lo había olvidado completamente-gritó la rubia

-No me digas…, Tú, Haruka la desmemoriada Suzushiro, olvidaste algo?-pregunto con ironía Nao

-No soy desmarañada!-gritó nuevamente

-Desmemoriada Haruka-chan- corrigió Yukino

-E-Eso dije-

-Jaj! Y ahora tartamudeas! JAJAJAJA-se reía sin piedad la pelirroja

-Ca-cállate!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Y Sigue tartamudeando JAJAJAJAJA-

-Suspiro- ay, ya déjala en paz araña, vamos todos a dentro se me está congelando el trasero-gruñí

-Cuanta delicadeza, Cachorro-dijo adelantándose junto a Reito meneándose como en pasarela, como si compitieran por ver quién era más "Diva".

\- GRR-solo gruñí en respuesta, pues con el alivio de saberme correspondida por Shizuru me sentí como globo desinflado y la vez mi corazón estaba tan vivaz como el de un niño.

-Achu!-estornudó con toda el alma-

-Vamos Haruka-chan, buscare tu tapabocas-

-Está bien, Achu! Gracias Yukino…snif..Maldito polen –se quejó mientras se alejaban, Mai y Mikoto se había marchado ya hace un rato antes de que la discusión entre Haruka y Nao hubiese empezado.

Así que nuevamente estábamos solamente ella y yo.

-Suki~-susurro Shizuru

-Um?-

-Dormirás a mi lado esta noche?-

-EH!?-

-Fu fu fu fu fu, porque esa reacción? Si solo te he pedido dormir, o es que acaso mi Suki estaba pensando en hacerme cosas pervertidas?- preguntó con burla.

-e-eh? Q-que? Yo? N-n-no, no, no, no, nada de eso-debía tener rojas hasta las orejas de la vergüenza-

-Fufufu mejor vamos dentro Nat-su-ki-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano guiándome con su sensual modo de caminar, creo que si en esos momentos ella me hubiese pedido que la acompañara al infierno le habría seguido sin dudarlo.

Aquella noche ambas agotadas por el despliegue de emociones conciliamos el sueño casi de manera inmediata, cayendo profundamente dormida en brazos de la otra, aquella noche descanse como no lo había hecho en años y en mi mente desfilaron imágenes serenas de la hermosa mujer que dormí entre mis brazos.

Al día siguiente todos nos levantamos a las carreras tropezando en los pasillos, y tomando baños esporádicos y es que en aquella mañana incluso la madrugadora Shizuru había caído ante los encantos de un cálido abrazo durmiendo pesadamente.

Con apenas un café y un emparedado de mayonesa (Por el cual sería reprendida más tarde) Salí junto a mis amigos empaquetándonos todos juntos en los estrechos asientos del auto de Reito íbamos literalmente uno sobre el otro (desventajas de un auto deportivo) Nao iba al lado de Reito en el asiento del copiloto llevando sobre sus piernas las mochilas de todos, yo llevaba a Shizuru en las piernas la cual por cierto a pesar de lo apretados que íbamos dormía plácidamente acomodada en mi pecho, Mikoto quien en los dos últimos años se había hecho tan alta como yo llevaba a Mai la cual estaba sospechosamente sonrojada, casi tanto como si compitiera con Yukino quien iba sentada en las piernas de Haruka para ver quien se sonrojaba más… pero ñej no podía importarme menos, tenía una bonita resaca así pos-fiesta, sueño, y algunos cuantos con indicios de resfriado.

En lo que pareció una eternidad con el horrible trafico Sabatino, llegamos a la academia, apresurados bajamos y cada quien se dirigió a su facultad, debían terminar un par de cosas necesaria para la próxima graduación.

Una vez todo estuvo listo se nos dio dos semanas de vacaciones antes de la graduación.

La cual pasó relativamente rápido.

Nadie hubiese imaginado que de entre tantas personas, en la enorme y afamada academia, la grandiosa Shizuru Fujino eligiera estar con una don nadie como yo aunque otros no parecían asombrados ni en lo más mínimo y se veían unos a otros con una cara que decia claramente "Te lo dije".

La vida no podría ir mejor para nosotros, luego de que Reito se le declara a Mai en plena graduación y fuese claramente rechazado por esta, decidió aceptar la propuesta que durante los dos últimos años su padre tanto había insistido en que tomara, así que un día simplemente lo tomó obteniendo así el mando de la sucursal en Paris de la afamada industria de moda de sus padres a donde se mudó y nos envía una postal cada 6 meses.

Se le veía muy feliz allí.

Mikoto y Mai se hicieron cada vez más unidas y decidieron inaugurar un restaurante juntas, así que ambas trabajan arduamente en la empresa Kyohime para hacerse con fondos suficientes para su plan, Nao y yo Trabajamos de la mano creando nuevas ideas y modelos automotrices Nao para carrocería y yo para motores, el señor Fujino dice que hacemos un gran trabajo juntas lo cual nos ha convertido en el dúo dinámico de la empresa trayéndonos cada vez más fama y progreso, Mikoto y Mai resultaron ser un As en la elaboración del diseño de amueblado así que en tan solo dos años no habíamos hecho de una gran fama y aquel par cada vez se acercaban más a su meta.

Durante este tiempo Shizuru y yo habíamos sido separadas ya que un contrato enormemente importante para la empresa de su padre había sido dejado en sus manos, luego de que ambas hubiésemos enfrentado a su padre y este a regañadientes acepto nuestra relación (con una condición obviamente), para que nos aceptase por completo ella debía cerrar positivamente ese trato en Estados Unidos y yo debía crear un modelo único y progresivo de motocicleta.

Con trabajo duro, noches sin dormir, mucho café, esfuerzo y un par de cigarrillos ambas lo conseguimos y al señor Fujino no le quedó otra que aceptarme en su familia y darnos su bendición.

Ahora dos años y medio después por fin podíamos reunirnos de nuevo, jamás me imagina que se podría extrañar tanto a una persona, que su ausencia podía dejar tal vacío que el sonido de su voz pudiera causarte tal anhelo.

-Cachorra-llamó Nao ingresando como pedro por su casa a mi apartamento, ambas habíamos comprado un apartamento en uno de los grandes condominios construidos por la ahora afamada constructora Suzushiro&Kikukawa, así es, la empresa que manejaban Haruka y Yukino una enorme constructora que en solo dos año había alcanzo los mejores puestos en el ranking de las más recomendadas, (aún seguía a la espera de que la rubia hueca se diera cuenta de que Yukino "Babeaba por sus huesitos" en palabras poéticas de Nao).

-Grrr que quieres araña, que no tienes que fastidiarle la vida alguien más?-gruñí desde bajo la gruesa capa de cobijas donde me encontraba

-Jaj! No hay nadie más irritable que tú, así que no gracias, y hoy no vengo a divertirme, venía a preguntarte si puedo disfrutar mi día de descanso como dios manda o debo acompañar a tu pulgoso trasero ha comprar los "materiales" amorosos-dijo con burla

-Rayos! Se me había olvidado! dame unos minutos y estaré lista- dije saliendo a toda prisa de mi "cueva" como lo llamaba Nao, moviéndome como desquiciada de un lado a otro – Nao! No te atrevas comerte mi sándwich!- Le grité al ver su trasero meneándose de un lado a otro mientras ella estaba medio metida de cabeza en mi nevera-

-hyug, por qué haría eso?, valoro mi salud sabes? No quiero terminar en el baño todo el día, no como Reto la última vez que lo intento-dijo con un escalofrió mientras sacaba una rodaja de pizza y una cerveza.

-eso no fue mi culpa, nadie lo manda a robar la comida de los demás-y es que un día el muy princesa robo uno de mis preciados sándwich de jamón con triple capa de mayonesa y se lo comió de tres mordidas el muy tragón, para luego terminar sentado en el retrete por casi dos días. Todo un princesa- Aun no entiendo como le hizo daño, yo los como todo el tiempo y me siento muy bien-dije poniéndome el pantalón.

-Jaj! Lo que no es comprensible es como eres capaz de comer esas cosas cachorro-dijo mientras se ponía cómoda en mí! Mesa, a comerse mí! Pizza y beber mí! Cerveza, maldita araña aprovechada…

-Los como desde niña y nunca me han hecho daño-

-Ajamm…- a duras penas respondió tragándose otro trozo de mi valiosa pizza…grr maldita… pero se lo debía por acompañarme así que no diría nada.

Así pues luego de darme tres tropezones con la mesa y el armario en mi carrera por encontrar mis botas, y de que Nao se comiera media pizza y tres cervezas, por fin estaba lista.

-Vamos! El tiempo es oro- la saqué prácticamente a rastras no sin que esta antes agarrara una rebanada más.

-Tienes que decirme donde la compras, esta deliciosa-dijo la muy descarada subiendo a la moto mientras prácticamente se chupaba los dedos-

-Eso no te lo diré-

-que!?, por qué no?-pregunto insistente

-Por qué no, y punto no te lo diré-

-tch, maldito perro egoísta, pero ya verás, algún día tendrás que decirme-proclamó bajando la visera de su casco.

-Sigue soñando- y es que obviamente no le iba a decir que esa pizza la había hecho yo, primero, no lo creería y aun si lo creyera no le diría que me la pasé todas las noche que dije estar cansada, tomando clases privadas para aprender a prepararla ya que es la favorita de Shizuru.

Estuvimos toda la mañana comprando lo que consideramos necesario para la fiesta de bienvenida de Shizuru y es que todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, hasta el princesa de Reíto había venido desde Paris para ello.

Me moría de ganas por abrazarla de nuevo, entre los preparativos y las compras.

Por fin había llegado la hora de recibirla en el aeropuerto, El señor Fujino me había prestado su valioso Camaro para que fuese por ella, eran las tres de la tarde y hacia un sol abrazador, ya no sabía si sudaba de los nervios o porque me estaba deshidratando.

Con un ramo de flores en mano observe atentamente el avión que acaba de arribar, cuando la puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros empezaron a bajar de él, mi corazón latía fuertemente golpeteando mi pecho como si quisiera salirse de allí para ir en su busca.

Mi respiración se cortó cuando ella bajo a paso lento del avión (o no sé si era que estaba tan embobada con su belleza que mi cerebro se había retrasado…)

A medida que se acercaba a mí, aproveche el que aún no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia y me permití observarla y enamorarme perdidamente de ella otra vez…

Y es que… si existía un límite para las veces que puedes enamorarte de una misma persona una y otra vez… yo lo había sobre pasado ya hace tiempo.

Cuando notó mi presencia y nuestras miradas se cruzaron deteniéndose el tiempo a nuestro alrededor.

Y cuando ella sonrió no supe quién de las dos fue más feliz.

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leer y apoyarme con sus comentarios, gracias a cada comentario pude avanzar hasta los cuartos de final del concurso de Fics Mai-Hime en "Mai HIME LatinAmerica ShizNat" por lo tanto les estoy inmensamente agradecida, si les soy sincera no esperaba llegar hasta aquí, pero si continuar la historias hasta el final, por lo tanto gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes he llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias espero sin llegar a resultar molesta poder continuar recibiendo sus comentarios y apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo jeeje 


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru Pov

Había sido un tiempo atrás en el día que tachaba en el calendario. el extranjero la comunicaron con ella fue siempre constante, no importaba que tan cansada pudiese estar y aún si muchas veces era reprenderla para que ella fuera a descansar, ella siempre me hacia una llamada diaria aun con la obvia diferencia horaria.

Cuando por fin zanje victoriosa la razón de mi estadía en este lejano lugar de inmediato quise en el primer vuelo rumbo a Japón, pero obviamente eso no fue posible porque la suerte se ensañó conmigo y ese día debido a una tormenta eléctrica fue abordado, así que renunció a mí, me esperaba un poco más de espera no me mataría.

Aquel día decidí comprar un par de obsequios que hiciera uso del auto que había rentado para mi estadística y que muchos otros estuvieran escogiendo a alguien para todos mis amigos y Natsuki.

Cuando subí al avión rumbo a Japón, el viaje me pareció eterno y pesadísimo por el momento, el sueño se convirtió en un sueño desesperado con la ilusión de haber llegado a mi destino.

Luego de lo que tuve que hacer fue levantarme en el aeropuerto japonés, por lo menos me encontré en mi país natal, entusiasmado y con el corazón al lado de una bomba en la cabeza. Aquellos orbes verdes que tanto amaba, una vez, el suelo, el paisaje con la mirada, el lugar tratando de dar con la silueta de la mujer dueña de mi corazón.

Siempre que la gente exageraba cuando decía que enviaba la mirada de las personas sobre ellos transmitiéndoles una infinidad de sentimientos, pero ese día me volvía un fiel testigo de ese fantasioso actuar.

Cuando me paso la mano con una persona que me abrazaban, emocionada y otras tantas con sus portafolios de cuero en la mano y el rostro aburrido, lo que quiero es una mirada que me guste cuando me gustó, me topé con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me miraban, tan brillantes y con tal anhelo que mi corazón golpeteo casi dolorosamente contra mi pecho al llegar que la colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin llega a la realidad del ruido, el aeropuerto se encuentra en el refugio de sus brazos y el abrigo de su olor.

Cuando sus fuertes brazos me envuelven en un afectuoso abrazo tembló de la emoción, su embriagante olor llego a mis fosas nasales y entonces nota que se había hecho más alta, pues ahora era mi nariz la que respiraba en su pecho.

-Te extrañe ... te extrañe tanto-susurro con ese tono ronco tan lleno de sentimiento, que sentí los míos se iban a desbordar.

-te extrañe demasiado Zuru ... -susurro de nuevo con la voz temblorosa, entonces con un nudo en la garganta la besé dejándole saber cómo yo también lo había extrañado.

Con delicadeza, tengo mi mano y me guio al auto que esperaba por nosotras, esperaba que nos llevaramos a casa, pero en lugar de eso, nos llevó a su hogar, a nuestro hogar.

Un pequeño y hermoso apartamento estaba decorado e iluminado por velas románticas.

Realmente mi Natsuki se convirtió en una chica fría y fría, una joven romántica empedernida.

Aquella noche hizo el amor tantas veces y con tanto que su fragancia se tatuó en mi piel y la mujer en la misma, nos hizo una vez que no sabíamos dónde empezaba una y terminaba la otra.

Al día siguiente solo nos levantamos de la cama para comer algo o tomar una ducha, pues entre besos y caricias nos atrapo la noche.

Nunca esperé ni en mis sueños más locos que el amor pudiese ser tan hermoso, realmente había corrido con mucha suerte al haber encontrado el amor en una mujer tan maravillosa como Natsuki.

-Presente-

Desde que Shizuru regresó y el momento en que regresamos a estar juntas, nuestra relación no hizo más que fortalecerse y afianzarse mucho más, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar el complemento exacto de la otra y las personas a nuestro alrededor no tenemos más que decir cómo no se podía almas más afines que las nuestras, la mayoría del tiempo nuestras palabras no fueron necesarias para la otra, un gesto bastaba para comunicarnos.

Y sin importar la circunstancia, la única vez que se soportó la otra.

Aún tengo 15 años después de que me cuesta creer que tengo la suerte de poder despertar y que lo primero que ven mis ojos es el rostro de la mujer que amo, luego de todo lo que estaba hecho para estar juntos en su familia no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la más obvia de las verdades:

Que el amor no se puede mandar y al final aceptaron nuestra relación, 5 años después nos casamos a la par que nuestros amigos, cumplimos nuestros sueños, los padres de Shizuru se retiraron para vivir tranquilamente dejándole a su cargo la gran corporación Kyohime, la cual juntas codo a codo luego de años de duro trabajo se convirtió en la mayor internacional de diseños automotrices del mundo, Mai y Mikoto también se casaron y fundaron ese restaurante con el que tanto tenía soñado del cual actualmente hay sucursales en todo el mundo, Haruka y Yukino conducen la mayor agencia de construcciones existentes y aún siguen en su mejor momento, Reitero con vida en el exterior donde reside actualmente como el mayor diseñador de ropa según Shizuru hasta el mismísimo Rey de España ha usado los diseños de Reito.

Así que a todos nos va muy bien

Todos lograron sus sueños y ahora viven su vida lo mejor que pueden.

Shizuru y yo trabajamos mayormente desde casa lo que nos gusta el tiempo para compartir juntas y seguimos tan enamoradas como en antaño, planeamos en un futuro, quizás tengamos un hijo, aun no decidamos quién de las dos sea quien luz, pero como vamos más probable es que tenga la suerte de ser muy bonita Shizuru con barriguita.

-Suki, ¿dónde dejaste las llaves del coche? -Pregunto una preciosa mujer castaña.

-Están sobre la nevera, perdón Zuru anoche olvida colgarlas en su sitio-responde mientras dejaba a un lado la pluma que en un momento anterior había estado usando y cerraba el libro frente a mí.

-Está bien y las cosas no se preocupan, solo no se olvida de la segunda vez, mientras que se acercaba a mí.

-Cuenta con ello mientras que yo esperaba la silla que el vendía de su parte.

Suspire feliz ante el contacto de sus dulces años, podría pasar una eternidad besándosela y jamas cansarme de ello.

-¡Oh! Estabas escribiendo? Pregunto curiosa al ver el grueso libro sobre la mesa.

-Así es-sonreí mientras acariciaba con suavidad la tapa de cuero.

-Y, ¿Cuántas Paginas avanzaste hoy? -Preguntó tomando asiento sobre mis piernas.

Era una costumbre que ella había adquirido luego de su regreso del extranjero y que aun ahora permanecía, podía haber Cien sillas más libre a nuestro alrededor e igual tomaría asiento sobre nuestras piernas.

Suspire ante el olor de su cabello frente a mí y pase más brazos en un suave abrazo por su cintura

-Um ... No sé, quizás unas cuatro o más-dije con voz adormilada, su olor y calidez era tan relajantes para mí que incluso si sufría el peor de los insomnios, esto se evaporaba en segundos, teniéndola a ella entre mis brazos.

-Fufufufu, tu respiración me hace cosquillas- se "quejo".

-Jeje lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, tu tienes la culpa por sentarte aquí-

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que me ames tanto-

-En eso te equivocas, eres tan maravillosa que amarte es mi necesidad-

-Natsuki Ikesu-

-¿Él? Porque? -

-Si sigues asi, llegare tarde a la junta-

-Jajaja mejor apresúrate no quiero que los viejos se acaben de fosilizar esperándote-reí divertida

-Fufufuf Natsuki malosa-

-Si, si, si, yo también te amo Zuru-

-suspiro- Bueno y me voy a ir, cerraré el contrato en una hora con un suspiro y me levantará de su asiento.

-Allí estaré-

-Adiós-se acercó plantando un amoroso beso en mis labios, era increíble como un simple beso podría transmitirnos cosas

-ve con cuidado-pedí mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Una vez me di cuenta de que me dirigía a tomar una ducha para luego marcharme a su encuentro.

Luego de un duro día laboral la primera vez en llegar a la Kuga, quien pidió comida a domicilio que la cocina no era su fuerte y pacientemente espero por su esposa.

-Ya llegue! -Anuncio la cantarina voz.

-Bienvenida bonita-le recibió sonriente.

-Suki, bésame como si me hubieras extrañado-pidió mientras le mira fijamente.

-Ven aquí- respondió atrayéndola hacia ella mientras sus ojos se veían el amor se mostraba palpable y así se fundieron en un profundo beso, nadie podía negar que el amor brotaba de la una a la otra sin importar que estuviesen juntas o separadas, era obvio que se amaban como pocos sabian hacerlo

Y es que el amor que sentían era tan grande que no cabía en un solo corazón.

Y es que la felicidad puede estar, tan solo a un minuto de ti.

FIN

Quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que he recibido de todos ustedes, realmente estoy inmensamente agradecida que llegado hasta la semifinal puede creerlo? Jajaja lo se yo tampoco, Muchas gracias espero contar de nuevo con su apoyo, nos leemos luego! pdt.: el próximo capitulo sera el Epilogo

ALETA


End file.
